


The Reaper

by Cadorette



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Depression, F/M, Just a lot of sin tbh, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Vaginal Sex, some feelings I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadorette/pseuds/Cadorette
Summary: The man’s face was severely burned; scars marred the skin near his jar and left eye. His skin was dark and his hair darker, and what was left of a black goatee framed his mouth. Your lip trembled as you took in the figure standing before you. "Gabriel?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly and very early in the morning so I assume I have littered it with spelling/grammar errors, so I apologize. I just needed to write some porn before I got distracted. Enjoy, sinners.

It had been almost nine months; nine long, tiring, excruciating months since you had resigned from Blackwatch, since Overwatch’s Swiss Headquarters had been destroyed, and since Gabriel Reyes had been killed.

Because of the accusations of corruption and immorality that had followed, the remaining agents of Overwatch had relocated together to Watchpoint: Grand Mesa. Winston promised that, if everyone remained secluded and quiet for the time being, tensions would cease and your reputations would be nourished again, but you knew better. The world was crumbling around you; Jack would remain in recovery for months until he stabilized, enemy assassins and personnel would stop at nothing to finish off what remained of Overwatch, and you were expected to do it all alone, without Gabriel. 

Being a member of Blackwatch was not what you had envisioned for your life. You had joined Overwatch primarily because of your own idiotic curiosity. Your parents had called you crazy before familial communications were required to be cut, but you had wanted to experience something no one else would. 

After receiving various promotions, you were assigned as a Blackwatch agent under Gabriel Reyes’ direct orders. Gabriel was often the only friendly contact you had besides the occasional operatives and the other Overwatch agents. On your days off, you spent hours listening to him tell his ridiculous stories of bravery, of how Jesse once stole an old jacket of his to make a prototype of his now-beloved serape, of Angela’s insistent and extravagant holiday parties, and how he had never met someone quite like you. 

Huddled in broom closets and nestled quietly in your quarters, Gabriel became the rock you couldn’t let go of. He wasn’t a romantic or overly-affectionate man but, in the early hours of the morning, with his cock buried deep inside of you, you felt the tingling sparks of what you could only describe as love. He always left before the sun rose which in turn left an emptiness in the pit of your stomach when you woke, but he always returned when night fell. 

It was when Jack was promoted to Strike Commander that things began to fall apart. Gabriel constantly wallowed in fits of rage; you tiptoed around him as best as you could, hoping he would one day come to you again as the old Gabriel you had grown so fond of, but he grew more distant as time went on. You tried reasoning with him, but your words of comfort only seemed to stir his anger even more. 

It was after the events at the Swiss Headquarters that you resigned from Blackwatch. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison were pronounced dead initially, but Angela had miraculously managed to revive Jack. With tears warming your cheeks, you listened as she reported to you that she had attempted to save Gabriel as well, but was unsure if her ability had worked, and that she was sorry. 

You wanted to run away from everything and escape the pain that had gouged your heart but after your resignation you were instead transported to Watchpoint: Grand Mesa with the others to be kept under strict surveillance while hostility dwindled. While the others tended to covert intel missions, surveillance affairs, and Jack’s health, you sat isolated in silence wishing for an end to your suffering.

A sudden knock at your door startled you. The blazing sun was just beginning to drop below the canyons outside; you had been staring out the window since morning, and you tightened your hands into fists in your lap to brace whoever wanted to speak to you. 

You can’t remember the last time you willingly left your quarters. Food was brought to you daily and usually only by Lena or Angela, who waited long enough to see you eat a substantial amount before quietly leaving. It was frustrating to see them so concerned for you. Deep down, you did want to share a connection with someone again, whether it be a simple friendship or something more, but whenever you tried it was too hard for you to smile and too difficult for you to convey true happiness. So, you remained in the darkness of your quarters and reveled in the calm lull of silence.

“Yes?” you finally asked, your voice hoarse. The door slid open with a hiss and the quiet, delicate footsteps entering your quarters already conveyed to you who it was: Angela. You turned to see her place a tray of food and an orange prescription bottle on the table against the wall. 

“You’ll need to take these before you sleep,” Angela said, “I’ve filled it with exactly what you need.” 

You barely heard her over the thoughts racing through your mind. She was wearing her uniform. You hadn’t seen any of the agents even look at their gear for months, let alone wear it. 

“Where are you going?” You asked, standing quickly to face her. Your stiff legs protested, but you ignored them. 

“A mission... In fact, we’re all going,” Angela replied. You narrowed your eyes in confusion. Wasn’t that the exact opposite of what was now expected of you? You shook your head instinctively, wondering if you had misheard her.

“I don’t understand- “

“Winston thinks it would be best if you stayed back and manned the station while we’re gone,” she said, placing her hands on your shoulders to steady you, “we won’t be gone long, I promise.”

“What about Jack?” You wondered. He was still in the Med-bay, probably asleep, as he often was, but your medical training was no where near Angela or Ana's. 

“He should be stable enough during our trip,” Angela answered, “just call if you need help or if anything happens. Torbjörn checked security this morning and recalculated and calibrated everything; you should be perfectly fine.” 

You slowly let out the breath you had been holding in. You hadn’t felt this much adrenaline in a long time and you weren’t even going on the mission yourself. You feared being alone, but you pushed the thought aside and nodded curtly. Maybe this was your chance; maybe you could revisit some form of the routine life you had abandoned. 

“I’ll be fine,” you told Angela, more to reassure yourself than her. She smiled and pulled you into a tight hug and you wrapped your arms around her carefully, still trying to wrap your head around what was happening. There was something she obviously wasn’t telling you, something she felt you didn’t need to know, but you were too shocked to question her further. 

You followed her to the main entrance of the watchpoint where a waterfall fell over the opening to a cave nestled deep within one of the canyons. A sudden breeze made you shiver, but the fresh air and cool evening draft felt more invigorating than anything had in the past nine months. Angela flew to the transport ship and waved just as she boarded. You waved back hesitantly and waited until the ship had flown through the waterfall and out of sight before you turned back to the base. 

It was surprisingly bright inside. Instead of returning to your room, you wandered carefully around the watchpoint to investigate what you hadn’t really seen too much of before. The den was sunken into the floor and faced a large flat screen TV against the wall. You remembered Jesse complaining about only watching the same DVDs for the past year and Winston insisting that outside reception wasn’t a safe option. You skimmed through the stack of discs and smiled, imagining Jesse watching “Die Hard” and “The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly” for hours each day. 

The kitchen was pristine except for the stack of newly-purchased peanut butter jars on the island. You opened the fridge, half expecting to see Angela’s standard pre-cooked meals for you to eat, but instead every item was neatly arranged. 

You had never thought of it before, but the base really was beautiful. Tall, open windows shadowed by an overhanging canyon ledge lined every personal room and hallway. You peered outside and could just make out the glimmer of the security field around the perimeter of the watchpoint; blending the base into the red and orange rock it was built around. 

You knew of the gym and training area in the lower levels of the watchpoint, but didn’t really feel like venturing into such an unknown territory. You stood awkwardly for a moment; there were countless things to do, but all your body wanted to do was run back to your quarters and sit in silence. Sighing, you began walking back.

Just as you reached the doorway to your room, you heard the faint sound of wind blowing behind you. Turning your head just slightly, you tried to listen to what had made the noise, but stillness answered you. 

“Probably Jack,” you muttered, turning away from your room. He was probably awake and confused as much as you were when Angela told you she and the others were leaving. You started toward the Med-Bay, wondering what your first words would be; “Hey, Jack, Angela and the others left me alone to care for you, even though I can barely care for myself,” or “surprise, it’s me!”, none of which sounded too reassuring. 

After rounding the corner, you peered through the clear walls of the Med-Bay. At first, you assumed what you saw looming over Jack was just a figment of your nerves, but after the figure’s tendrils of black smoke began forming into the shape of a man, your blood ran cold and your stomach dropped. You froze, peering into the empty eyes of a stark white, skeletal mask that was staring at Jack’s sleeping form. You had no weapon, no form of protection, but you had to do whatever you could. 

“Jack!” you screamed, hoping to wake him and hoping he would be able to arm himself with something inside the room. Angela must have given him something to help him rest, because he remained sleeping, but the cloaked man above him jerked his head quickly toward you. 

A split second passed; the intruder’s board shoulders hunched and he took one step forward before you were jolting down the hallway, praying you could make it to the armory before he could. Your heart pounded so hard against your ribs that you were surprised they hadn’t cracked. How had he managed to get inside? You couldn’t think of an explanation, because you could see the doors to the armory and were almost there when the cloud of inky smoke wisped between you and the door, blocking you from entering. 

Startled, you fell back flat on your ass, throwing your arms up to shield yourself from whatever monster was in front of you. You squeezed your eyes shut, panting heavily and waiting for death, but nothing came. Slowly, you opened one eye and then the next, and met the masked man’s face again. He was tall and burly, the ends of his cloak whirling into transparent black coils. He stood quietly; you couldn’t see past his façade, but you imagined him staring back at you as you lowered your arms. 

“What _are_ you?” You asked, cursing at yourself for the quiver that wracked your voice. An Overwatch agent was supposed to assert power and bravery, but you felt only dread as you waited for a reply. 

The man paused and rolled his shoulders before lifting a hand toward his face. You waited, chest heaving as you watched him push back the hood of his cloak and grasp the edge of his white mask. You almost didn’t want to see what was underneath, but he slowly removed it anyway and let it fall to the ground. 

The sound of the mask clattering against the floor echoed through the hallway. You stopped breathing. 

The man’s face was severely burned; scars marred the skin near his jar and left eye. His skin was dark and his hair darker, and what was left of a black goatee framed his mouth. Your lip trembled as you took in the figure standing before you. 

“Gabriel…” you whispered, too stunned to say anything else. He looked away from you as if ashamed and you noticed his jaw tighten. 

“Y/N,” He replied after a moment. His voice was rough, much deeper than you had remembered, but hearing him speak made your skin prickle in goosebumps. He stepped forward and held out his gloved hand to help you up, but you remained vigilant. 

“Y/N…” He repeated after a sigh, just like he would have when you were both in Blackwatch but you weren’t, and he wasn’t. You could hardly believe what was happening was real, that you weren't just dreaming of Gabriel like you had since you'd first met him. 

“I thought you were dead!” You exclaimed after a long pause, blinking tears away from your eyes. You were angry; angry at him, at the other agents for lying to you, and angry at yourself for believing them, “I waited all this time, Gabriel, and I thought you were dead!”

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” he replied. You wracked your brain for what he meant, but his answer made you even angrier. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this?” You questioned, defiantly pulling yourself off the ground to face him head-on. He was still nearly a foot taller than you and he raised his chin at your defiant stance, but remained silent. “I haven’t seen you for months, Gabriel, almost a year, and that’s all you have to say to me?” 

“I didn’t mean- “

“No,” you barked, quickly wiping the tear that had fallen to your cheek, “I’ve been alone this whole time, Gabriel. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep, I sit alone for hours hoping, _begging_ , whoever is out there that you may still be alive! And after all this time, that’s your argument? That this wasn’t supposed to happen?” 

__He stepped toward you but you pushed him back. You hated him; hated him for ruining what little chance of a happy life you had had, hated him for waiting until now, after so long, to return to you. You sobbed and went to push him again but he grabbed your arm and held it to his chest. You tried freeing yourself, but his grip was too strong._ _

__“ _Detener_ , Y/N,” he said as you attempt to pull your arm back again. Being so close to him was the exact opposite of where you wanted to be and he felt strangely cold, but you finally met his gaze again and held it, because in that moment, the old Gabriel Reyes was looking back at you. __

____“Gabe,” You whimper before he leans forward and crushes his lips against yours. You kiss him back just as fiercely, tangling your fingers in the hood of his cloak. He uses his grip on your arms to push you roughly against the wall and leaves a trail of wet kisses down your neck before biting into your shoulder. All at once he's surrounding you, body and soul, like smoke from a fire. You gasp and grind against him, moaning as the outline of his cock rubs against you._ _ _ _

____“ _Te extrañe_ ,” He growls against your earlobe and you shudder at the way his cool breath feels against your skin, “ _Necesito sentirte_.”____

________“Yes,” you gasp and he’s suddenly carrying you back to your quarters, his arms tight around you. You inhale his scent, like leather and gunpowder and steel, which is so familiar and yet so strange to you. He drops you onto your bed and brushes his cloak to the ground, sinking to his knees and hauling your legs over his shoulders in one smooth movement. The action feels so familiar that you forget for a second that the two of you aren’t in your Blackwatch quarters hushing each other so you won’t get caught. No, this is different. He is rough, panting against your covered cunt like he’s starving. He catches your eyes and you just barely see the corner of his mouth curve into a wicked smile before he continues._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He tears at your pants and pushes your panties aside, humming deep in his throat at the sight of you. He lunges forward like an animal and licks a long stripe up your cunt before closing his lips around your sensitive clit. You cry out and arch your back, praying that Jack is still asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Oh_ , Gabe,” you gasp, grasping onto the hand gripping your thigh. The other easily pushes two fingers inside your dripping cunt and pumps them slowly, curling them against your walls. ___ _ _ _ _ _

__________“God, you’re so wet,” he groans and his voice alone nearly sends you over the edge. He notices you clenching around his fingers and smirks, thrusting his fingers into you faster while pressing his thumb against your clit, “you’re so close already, Y/N, I can feel it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“P-Please, Gabe!” you gasp, throwing your head back as he suckles your clit, swirling his tongue steadily and gripping your thigh tighter as you squirm against him. His fingers stroke roughly inside you and you're already there, your climax hanging on by a thread as you tremble in his grasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ _Ven por mí_ ,” He growls and you cry his name as you come, your body pulling taut as he flicks his tongue against your clit. He is relentless and continues, growling against your cunt as you moan and whimper. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You are far too sensitive after coming once but he knows your body too well and works you back to the precipice again in seconds. He’s messy now; you can see the bottom half of his injured face glittering with your own wetness. He laps against your clit, his teeth lightly grazing the hardened nub and you’re coming for him again, your thighs clamping like a vice around his head as he pulls his fingers from you slowly and presses wet kisses across your mound. He licks the taste of you from his fingers and you can't help but moan at the lewd gesture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Gabriel,” you gasp, trying to catch your breath as you watch him sit up and tug at his belt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I need to fuck you,” he growls and you shiver as he pushes his pants down just far enough to free his cock and slide inside you. You moan softly and he grunts, his brows furrowed as he thrusts slowly into you. You want to touch him, to feel his skin against your own, but he knows you need this just as much as he does, and he isn’t slowing down anytime soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You feel so good,” he gasps, watching his cock disappear inside of you, “so fucking tight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You whine, your clit aching and nipples pebbling tightly as his pace quickens. He is hot and warm and stretches you perfectly and you can hear just how wet you are for him. You know he hears it too because he groans and thrusts faster, his right hand holding himself upright beside your head. His left hand slips in between you and rubs quick circles around your clit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fuck, Gabe!” You cry, clenching tightly around him. He grunts and presses his face into your shoulder and pants heavily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Again,” he demands, his thrusts becoming quick and short but just as deep. You whimper at his persistent fingers still stroking your clit and gasp his name against the cusp of his ear with what little breath you have left. He curses in a harsh huff against your skin and stiffens above you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Come, _now_ ,” he practically begs and you can’t help but oblige, keening as your back arches off the bed and you come for him a third time. He hisses as you clench tightly around his cock and thrusts twice more before you feel him twitch inside of you and fill you. His weight presses against you and you nearly cry at the feel of him, all of him, body and soul, before he collapses against your side. You both regain your breath quietly, neither of you knowing what to say.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You roll onto your side to face him, but he’s looking out the window. Without speaking, you trace your fingers lightly against the scars on his face and he winces, not meeting your eyes. You want to tell him how much you love him and how long you’ve waited for this moment, but you can only contemplate one other thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What were you going to do to Jack?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You blink slowly and Gabriel is gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to sleep but jfc what did I just write.
> 
>  _Detener_ : Stop  
>  _Te extrañe_ : I missed you  
>  _Necesito sentirte_ : I need to feel you  
>  _Ven por mí_ : Come for me


End file.
